crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blaze
Blaze (also known as the Flame Monarch) is a Challenge Mode boss featured in Devastated City on hard difficulty during the special round after defeating Fury Atlas. This infernal angel is more than ready to set the whole city ablaze. Attacks First Phase= As an unique boss, as opposed to an advanced versions of previous bosses, soldiers can expect a whole new sets of different deadly attacks. Some are rather basic, like newer boss, but the rest is rather creative and interesting: *'Glide:' The boss is able to freely move around the map at high speed as he's flying and doing short turns. *'Hunt:' Blaze will release several red laser beam on the map and fly along them. If a soldier wanders into the line, Blaze will grab him and start ascending up in the sky. If the soldier doesn't react fast enough to the button sequences, he will lose more healths upon landing depending on the altitude both were. |-| Rage Mode= Ever since Atlas was introduced, it was the beginning of a rage state for bosses, this one is no different. As the boss reach half of his health points, his current attack sets will change to another one. Both of these attacks are extremely hard to dodge and also deals a massive amount of damages to every soldiers at once: *'Firewalls: '''Blaze will summon a large firewall, then spin around to slowly sweep the whole map. This can be avoided by running in circles around him or bouncing off the force-field and a sliding jump (Slide into the boost area). *'Dual Firewall:' Same as above, but he will blast two rotating walls of fire at high speed from the center. The firewall now has a non-damaging section at the bottom which players can slide through to avoid taking damage or bouncing off the force-field and a sliding jump (Slide into the boost area). *'Nuke:' He will rapidly ascend in the center and summon an atomic bomb that blast the whole map. This can only be avoided by a high jump (bouncing off the force-field) or a sliding jump (Slide into the boost area). Support Given Blaze's superior strength, Soldiers are also given a couple of support tools during this battle: *'RPG-7:' Has 4 shots and each success hit will freeze Blaze for a couple of seconds *'Tec-15 Crossbow:' Trap Blaze in a huge net, works for a few seconds. *'Destroyer's Laser Gun:' Now comes with special ammunition to slow Blaze down. It goes away after 15 seconds or when it runs out of ammo. *'Health pack:' Same with Thunder Tower, refill 30 HPs to players. Additionally, Soldiers may get to use Destroyer's Laser Gun at the start of Round 31 for 60 seconds - if they can finish off Atlas' second form quick enough, it will help greatly on draining Blaze's health. Time Attack Strategy : ''This strategy only works with 5 players and at least 4 of them get Laser Blaster All players should face North once Special Round begin, this is where Fury Atlas will spawn. Aim and fire immediately during the black out screen to gain a few extra seconds - needless to say, target his head results in more damage dealing. If done correctly, he should go down in 40 seconds - at this point, aim toward the sky and keep on hitting Blaze with your remaining ammo. Once the Laser Blaster goes away, the hard part comes. All five players should spread across the map at special weapon spawn point, blasting Blaze with heavy weapons. Once a special drop arrives, whoever's close enough will pick it and use it against Blaze - CAREFUL aiming is required when using these weapons to not waste their ammo: *If there are 2 Iced Laser Blaster, it's easy. Just hit Blaze with it *If there are at least 1 Iced Laser Blaster, the player picking up RPG-Freeze or Mesh Gun should wait till the other hit Blaze with Iced Laser Blaster first so Blaze will slow down, making it easier to target. *If there are 2 Mesh Gun, players must take care to get the first shoot success at all cost - best way is to run up to Blaze's flying line, taking a hit then shoot him. Once a shoot connects, he will slow down, so the other shoots will be easy. *If there are 2 RPG-Freeze, do the same with the above strategy, but take note that you can aim at the ground to make it explode near Blaze and still freeze him. All that's left is to keep on hitting Blaze while dodging his attack. Trivia Page 1= * Blaze is the first unique boss in Hard Difficulty so far, as opposed to Heavy Titan's upgraded form in Crater. * The instruction on how to escape Blaze's Hunt attack again reflects to default keyboard setup - if players re-map their secondary fire (RMB) to something else, they won't be able to perform the quick time event using RMB. The correct key sequence is Primary and Secondary Attack, affected by key setup by players. |-| Page 2= * Because players only have about 2 minutes to fight Blaze before the Time Attack period expires, it's considered one of the most unfair battle. No matter how quick players act at the start of Round 31, they still ends up wasting about 1 minute to kill Fury Atlas, leaving them with only 2 minutes to deal with Blaze. Unlike Crazed Titan, players get no attack boost from FAL Camo or Laser Blaster, as the special weapons only slow Blaze down, not damaging him (except the Tec-15 Crossbow), making it almost impossible to defeat Blaze within 3 minutes. ** After 2.0 update, the difficulty has been toned down as players are able to kill Fury Atlas much faster with Laser Blaster, and the freezing weapons now also damage Blaze. Still, beating him under 3 minutes still relies on how many players got Laser Blaster at the start of round 31, and if there is only 1, the chance is almost zero. ** These days, however, with powerful anti-zombie weapons such as AA-12-Buster or P90-Wild Shot, this task is no longer impossible. Still, proper aiming is required to avoid wasting time and bullets. * In CFVN, this is the only boss to be written in Vietnamese. Gallery Ablaze.png|Blaze Artwork. Blaze (2).png|Blaze Artwork. Category:Challenge Mode Category:Bosses Category:CrossFire Category:Zombie